Turtle Tumble
Turtle Tumble is a story about Warnado. Warnado (Prontogonist) Dr. Turtlegoal (Antagonist) Shelly (Supporting Character/ Helper) Kaos (Minor Antagonist) Dark Dragon (Minor Antagonist) Fredmark (Minor Antagonist) King Kemses (Helper) Story 'Chapter 1: The Mystery' Warnado just defeated the final boss of a game (Turtlegoal) when there was a major earthquake at The Tutler Island. He flew out of the house with some Shrell. He used the Shrell to buy a seat at the Earthquake Shelter. There was a huge discussion about who started it, but Warnado was confused. But, something came to his mind. Dr. Turtlegoal, his archnemises. He knew a lot about technology. It was certain he made some type of earthquake-thingy. He tried to tell the other turtles, but they kept saying things like "YOU DID IT!" and "NO, YOU DID IT!", which was completely strange. He told King Kemses about it, and all of the turtles listened to him. Kemses yelled "THAT DOCTOR DID IT!". Everybody was quitet. One turtle said "but, they give us eyedrops.", and Warnado answered "He means Dr. Turtlegoal.", then the loud came back. Then, the earthquake stopped. Seconds later, there was a tidal wave. Then, a tornado. Then, a flash flood. Then everything stopped. Then a giant projector of Turtlegoal's head appeared. Turtlegoal said "Stuuuuuuupid turtle!" Warnado replied "Turtlegoal!?" and then the evil mastermind said "was that an ENTRANCE or WHAT!" "Not that you will see it, thanks to my Turtle Tumble!" Warnado replied "Turtle....TUMBLE?!" Turtlegoal briefly said "Come to my lair, you will meet doo!!! but, rolling his eyes, Warnado said "You mean doom...", and our hero went to his lair. 'Chapter 2: The Turtle Tumble' Strangly, the minions ignored Warnado. Warnado met Dr. Turtlegoal at the underground room. Warnado said "well, well, well, what covered machine do we have here?" and Turtlegoal replied "It is something that you will not regret." the cover was removed, and revealed a giant robotic Eared Turtle, with a laser in his mouth of course (because of Turtlegoal's laser upcession). The evil turtle said "Behold, the TURTLE TUMBLE!" and then, our hero said "The Turtle Tumble? Your not "tumbling" any turtle!" then, a zap came out of the laser. It was set to earthquake. However, it lasted only 3 min. Dr. Turtlegoal yelled "With this machine, I with destroy all of Skylands!" but, Warnado, confused, said "but then YOU will also meet your certain doom!". Turtlegoal said "I, will go in my Ultiranium Flight Pod!", which was mostly a giant, clear ball with jetpacks. Warnado saw Turtlegoal load food, water and other needs into the pod. He had life-supply of all of his needs, and he also had a video game, some toys, and a lazer to comfort him (he HATES Telivision). Warnado was asking if he could have a toy for a decoration. Of course, Turtlegoal just knocked him out of the lair, and he flew away. Warnado seemed to have lost control, and headed for the forest instead. 'Chapter 3: Shelly Leads the Way' Warnado saw no other Eared Turtle in the forest. Until he heard a small voice. The voice said "another Eared one? What a relief! Now I can go back to my house!" Warnado came up, and the Eared Turtle was happy he was a Skylander. "What is your name?", Warnado asked. The Eared Turtle said "Hello! I am Shelly! I used to be a Phoenix Dragon! Crazy, right?". Warnado said "Cool! Hey, do you know the way out of this forest?". Shelly said "Yep, but I need somebody to come with me. I can use a brave Skylander like you. Hey, do you want to go back into town with me?" Warnado accepted the offer, and Shelly led the way. On the way, Shelly told Warnado about how he became an Eared Turtle and his adventures as a Phoenix Dragon, until he walked into a pole. Warnado picked up Shelly and said "Are you ok, Shelly?". "Yes!" Shelly answered. Shelly didn't realize that Turtlegoal was putting up these polls. Warnado walked up to Dr. Turtlegoal and said "why are you putting up polls?". Turtlegoal anwsered "Well, I never thought that you would make it out of there. Oh, and these polls attracts Clemords. Ta Ta!" and Turtlegoal used his cyborg eye to transport to his lair. The Clemords gathered up, and they took Shelly! Warnado said "leave my friend alone you rats with claws!" and killed the Clemords. "What a relief..." Shelly said under breath. Shelly and Warnado left the forest, and where near King Kemses' castle. "Can we see the king?" Shelly asked. "Sure!" Warnado answered. Meanwhile, Dr. Turtlegoal was upgrading his Turtle Tumble. Hope and time was running out fast. Warnado and Shelly realized that the skies of all Skylands where dark purple and red. Warnado challenged Shelly to a race, so that it wouldn't be too late. 'Chapter 4: The Great 4 Darkness Spreaders' Shelly won the race. Warnado was really close, though. "King Kemses, King Kemses!" Shelly screamed. Suprized and scared, King Kemses says "The darkness is spreading quickly. The only cause is Turtlegoal, but there if 4 causes it seems like. Warnado, put a stop to it.". Mad, Shelly yells "WHAT ABOUT ME?!". Sad, Kemses says "you are not a Skylander. You wouldn't last 10 seconds.". Shelly knew King Kemses was his king, and he obeyed him. Warnado went to the place where Turtle Tumble was. Along the way, he ran into The Commander. "I love you" said the Commander "I love you too" said Warnado and they KISSED EACHOTHER. "wow i relly do love you" said the commander and they kissed again. Warnado ran with the Commander. They sang a song 2gether. Warnado:Here they come the loving guys the loving guys the loving guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Commander:Here they come the loving guys the loving guys r here 2 fite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warnado:Here they come the loving guys the loving guys the loving guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Commander:here they come the loving guys the loving guys r here 2 fite!!!!!1!!1!!!!!!!! they finally made it 2 his castle wher they fownd 5 people 1.dr.turtlegoal 2.dark dragon 3.fredmark 4.kaos and 5.porky "WE ARE THE GREAT 4 DARKNESS SPREADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dr.turtlegoal dark dragon fredmark and kaos said "im not i luv sparky" porky said sparky came out of nowere "i love you too porky" he said they ran off and a bunch of wedding invitations for everyone there were left behind "time 2 fite" said warnado AND HE KILLED EVERY1 DER EXCEPT 4 HIS 1 TRU LUV THE COMMADNER 'chapter 5: love' they all left and went to porky and sparky's wedding which was amazing and great Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Deep